


Despair's Peak: Bloody Future

by DatLAG



Series: Komahina AU One-Shots(?) [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Inspired by Castlevania, M/M, Monster Hunters, Souls, Vampires, its basically a castlevania like plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: On the peaceful island of Jabberwock, a vampire has taken over. However, a peaceful blood sucker and a hunter who has more going on that it seems team up to take down the evil at the top of her castle, the Despair's Peak.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina AU One-Shots(?) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Evening Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Time for a Castlevania AU. Because there was a time where this franchise was great before Kuntnami decided to make a casino out of it. But that’s enough of my spite.  
> I love castlevania games. Especially the metroidvania ones. And we all know Komahina and vampire AUs go great together so I said screw it. Time to flex my gaming knowledge again.

Year unknown. Jabberwock Island.

A peaceful unknown island, cut from the world, moving through time as its own pace. A place where humans and monsters lived in harmony with each other. A s time went on monsters slowly left behind their nature, becoming human through their interactions with the mortals, accepting the eventual fate of death to live and perish along the community, and transmitting their blood onto their children.

Those peaceful days quickly came to an end when a vampire decided to make the center of the island her home. One Junko Enoshima, a powerful creature of the night.  She made her home at the top of the island, redubbing the mountain Hope’s Peak, her Despair Peak: Her castle she summoned with her boundless magic.

She sat down as the island’s lone queen, establishing her dominance over the humans. Creating mindless monsters and letting them feed upon the mortals, with no escape of her grip.

However, a single monster kept his unholy blood, a vampire that lived recluse from the humans, a pacific creature that only fed on animals, Nagito Komaeda, did not agree with her sudden destruction. As one of the few with actual powers to stand against the owner of Despair’s Peak and her beasts, he awoke from his slumber to take a step in front of her castle on a night of a full moon.

* * *

“I already despise this place.” He declared.

His eyes dragged themselves along the massive structure. A truly out of this world building of stone, wood, and black magic.  The only way to describe was a nonsensical mismatch of gothic architectures. Towers, doors, stairs, houses, gardens… Countless environments stored in one, filthy package.  It stung of blood and magic, obviously, and the moon was still unchanged even after the hours Nagito had walked towards the castle. This was the power of the structure. A building where night was eternal. Full moon nights. Where all nightly creatures’ powers are at their peaks. The perfect home of a vampire and their troops.

Nagito couldn’t understand what was so attractive about this lifestyle. A life of violence, ruling, blood and physical pleasures sounded so shallow. He vastly preferred his ways, made of books, science, and simple everyday calm.

But enough reflecting. It was time for Nagito to do what he came here tonight to do.

He silently walked forward in the winter snow, patiently making his way towards the castle’s drawbridge. Of course, it was lifted up, which meant he needed some kind of other way inside. Good thing for him however, he was pretty sure the water below in the pit could be emptied to access the guts of the structure through a secret passage. A classic in every castle that ever was, as he learned from his architecture books.

All he had to check was where could the switch be hidden? He could try and fly around in bat form over the castle’s walls, but that seemed too easy. There were probably half a dozen skeleton archers ready to shoot him down. Junko Enoshima was too smart to let such an easy way out unsupervised. The switch may be hidden in a passage underneath. He did notice an abandoned shack on the way here, a perfect entrance for a secret passage.

He retraced his steps back in the woods towards the familiar abandoned house of wood. When he slowly opened the door, a zombie took no time bursting out.

He avoided getting hurt by back dashing, and he let out a sigh. He pulled out the knife he had brought with him. He didn’t have any grandiose weapon back in his house, so a silver knife will have to make do. And it would still be useful against werewolves.

Getting a stab in was deadly easy. Zombies were slow and weak by nature, a simple poke was enough to make the creature crumble to dust.

The vampire entered the shack, and it just took a single strike on the floor to break it apart, revealing a passage below.

He jumped down, and below was a dark alley with walls of stone, fire lanterns burning left and right, guiding him through the corridor.

As he paced himself forward, zombies emerged from the floor, he quickly dispatched them just like he did with the previous one. Then skeletons started popping up, they threw bones in arcs that could easily be dodged with a back dash before going for the kill. The undead crumbling to dust just like the others. Bats started assaulting Nagito as well, but they were weak, just like the other monsters thus far. A jump and a stab was enough.

As he pushed forward, a warg came into his view, a giant wolf that breathed fire. Easily above Nagito in size. However, the beast had a clear weakness in its head. Getting close to it was dangerous however, thanks to its fire breathing, so the vampire decided to fight flame with flames. Literally.

With a flap of his green coat, he formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at the monster, who quickly perished. Alas a single fireball was enough for Nagito to decide to hold onto his magic for now, as he wasn’t a master of combat nor magic aside from his science at home. He will need to slowly get a hang of it through his journey. There was also the fact vampires burned like paper, so he at least needed to be careful with his tricks.

As he went deeper into the dark cave, he could hear droplets of water. He was close to the pit, and maybe the switch along with it.

It seemed Enoshima was careful with her passage as well, as he also came across some pits layered in spikes. Quick jumps were enough to deal with it, it got a bit more complex as skeleton and their projectiles, and then afterwards axe armors. Reanimated steel puppets that threw their weapons towards intruders.  This forced the young creature to get used to his physical strength as a vampire. It wasn’t often he got to use it, so he needed to dust off his muscles and clench his teeth. He really wasn't a fan of physical work, his pale and skinny complexion weren’t a good match with it. He really hoped he could quickly gain experience in magic so he didn’t need to jump around all the time and get up close and personal to his enemies.

Maybe it was a good occasion to throw another fireball and get used to the strain it puts. He quickly dispatched the axe armor before it caused him more trouble, and he kept on venturing deeper inside.

Some traveling later and getting rid of enemies some more, which helped him get a hang on his fireball, he arrived at a bigger room, with a lever on the opposite side and a wall that screamed passage. Especially from the moss growing on its side. It was clearly a path to the water pit.

He shrugged. This first part of the journey through the castle wasn’t so bad, even for a lowly creature of the night like him. However with his luck, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t last. He made his way to the lever and pulled it down, hearing the sounds of liquid moving, he assumed he accomplished his objective.

However the door in front of him didn’t move. Once getting a bit closer he understood why, door had a magic seal on it. It wasn’t that complex to open up however, a simple touch and pouring some magic in it quickly took care of it.

Once it opened, he was at the bottom of the pit. His brown boots hitting the wet floor made it very clear, as well as the view, which let him gaze upon the disturbing might of the Despair’s Peak’s walls.

A chill ran down his spine and he felt the ground shake. Abandoned on the wet floor were wet pieces of armor that slowly lifted themselves up and assembled into a flying red armor. It was above Nagito in size, and it pulled two massive clubs like swords from cracks in the ground. This was most likely a defence mechanism against intruders. On the other side of the pit was another door similar to the one the white haired teen just passed through. It was reinforced by the Flying Armor’s magic however, and it needed to be defeated to move on.

The red mass didn’t even move, it was commending its two massive weapons through magic, and wasted no time throwing them at the vampire.

The swords were slow however, and it wasn’t that hard to avoid them. Once they were both stuck on the floor, Nagito jumped towards the mass of steel and pierced his knife through a crack in the rusty armor. This seemed to have caused damage as the crack expanded.

“Well. This is what would happen if you rotted at the bottom of a water pit for too long.” He said to himself.

The red mass still didn’t move, and ordered its swords once again to swing at the pale creature. With a leap, he got off the monster and threw a fireball in its direction. It didn’t seem to appreciate it as it expanded the cracks in the armors further. Probably from the sudden change of heat.  Close to crumbling to pieces, the swords gained speed to answer their master’s plea to kill its opponent. It became faster than the throws of those skeletons or those of the axe armors. A lot of swing nearly grazed the vampire, and it was harder to find a good opportunity for the final strike.

However, he heard a piercing sound coming from above. Out of curiosity, for a single second he looked up. And a shadow had jumped from the edge of the pit right into it, the direction of the now defenseless Flying Armor.  The silhouette landed right on the red monster, and stabbed a shiny sword, hoozing holy powers, into the mass of steel. It shattered the armor into pieces in a matter of seconds, and the clubs quickly lost their lives and clattered loudly on the ground.

From the ashes of the monster, a little grey light escaped and flew towards the one who slew it.

Said person was a spiky haired brunette, a male teen like Nagito, in hunter's clothing. Black boots, green pants and white jacket, back to the vampire. As the grey light touched him, he was engulfed in light for a few seconds and he took a deep. He didn’t fail to notice the other teen however, and turned around. Revealing a quite plain but handsome face, with one eye green and one eye red.

In that instant, Nagito felt absorbed. He could feel something in the other’s presence. What was it? Fear? Apprehension? He gazed deep into the other’s eyes. He seemed human, those were human features. But something told him that a normal human could not have such perfect deep green and blood red eyes.

The vampire snapped back to reality when he realized he could be a threat, however the brunette quickly brought his blade to its sheath. On said sword were golden markings of a foreign language meaning “Truth Blade”, the metal sliding against the sheath, making a sharp sound.

Having his curiosity picked, Nagito started a conversation for the first time in years. “Well. Here I thought I was the only one in this dreadful place.”

“You aren’t.” Replied the other teen. “Junko Enoshima is there as well.” He was gazing at the vampire, staring him down and analyzing him.

“I take it that this is why you are here too?” Cut Nagito to the chase. “You are wearing hunter gear, and this sword is clearly meant to brutally end the lives of lowly creatures like me.”

“Yeah. I am a hunter, and I’m here to slay the vampire residing in this castle.”

Understandable. However, Nagito never saw him before on this small island. While it was true that it has been  _ a while _ since the pale teen had ever stepped outside or had any social interaction, he would’ve known if someone giving off such a peculiar aura had stepped a foot on this island. “By vampires in this castle, does that include me too?”

“If you attack me, definitely.”

“How blunt.” Charming.

“Tell me you wouldn’t do the same.”

“Actually I am not a fan of murdering humans.” He shrugged. “Kill me if it satisfies you, but swear that you will use my death as a stepping stone to getting rid of the monster haunting this castle.”

The hunter raised an eyebrow. “So you are in on getting rid of Enoshima?”

“Of course! This filth has been plaguing this island with despair. All I want is a peaceful life without bloody violence.” He smiled. “I can’t exactly have that with her monsters around!”

“Huh.” He breathed out. The teen brought his hand to his chin. “You’re that pacifist vampire I heard about right? The one leaving in the tiny estate by the shore?”

“That’s me alright! Villagers still tell tales about me? I’m flattered!”

“Whatever.” The brunette kept thinking before breathing out. “Hey.”

“What?”

“Let’s make a deal.” He walked up to the vampire. “You want to kill Enoshima right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Me too.” He held out his hand. “Here’s my deal: Let’s team up to slay her. We both want the same thing, might as well make sure we don’t step on each other’s toes.”

The proposal shook Nagito quite a bit. It was… weird to say the least. He did everything alone, he expected this journey to be alone as well. People should stay away from him. He’s a lowly creature of the night, a danger.  However he did realize he was quite rusty while traveling through the underground passage. A team up was definitely the smarter option instead of just venturing alone. And this was just until the time they got rid of Junko.

And there was a part of him that was quite desperate for interactions with another being, for how much he wanted to ignore it.

He hesitated before taking the hunter’s hand. He was surprised at how warm it was for a hand that just slayed a beast with a savage stab. The vampire smiled. “Nagito. Nagito Komaeda. Fellow lowly vampire of this island.”

The brunette shook the hand in return. “Hajime Hinata. I’m your average monster hunter.”

After a beat, Hajime looked back and forth between their hands and Nagito.

“That’s the moment you are supposed to let go.” Clarified the brunet.

“Oh, my apologies.” He let go the other’s warm hand. “It has been a while since I had any type of social contacts!”

“I can tell.” The other awkwardly smiled back. “Now then.”

He walked towards the door in front of them, Nagito following suit.

“We’ve got a monster to slay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at level design, but I tried to really make it look like a castlevania level, I hope the veterans like it!  
> Also for comparison, you can thank that Nagito kinda plays and moves like Alucard from Symphony of the Night.


	2. Hidden Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two venture inside the castle's basement, and Hajime has more going on than he probably even knows.

With a poke of his sword, Hajime opened the door, which led the two inside the castle.

Around them were rooms made of wood with ceiling made of hard stone. The floor was creaking under their steps, and the putrid scent of rust of rot invaded their noses. Nagito was the one to flinch at the odor, even the basement of his own estate was less disgusting.

The brunette was unphased however. It surprised the vampire, as he was pretty sure he would be the one to be repulsed by the environment, but it seemed the teen had experience under his belt for his apparent tender age.

The calm didn’t last long however, as a slaughterer jumped in front of them, a massive red half pig half human beast with frighteningly powerful punches. Even with the evident advantage up close, Hajime didn’t hesitate in running towards the beast. However, he took some altitude by jumping on some old desks and shelves, probably to stab the creature just like he did with the previous one.

Instead of just standing there, Nagito decided to give him some back up. After all, slaughterers could even spit flames. Ence the vampire threw one a fireball to distract the monster, the projectile hitting the beast in the chest, staggering it, giving Hajime the opportunity to stick his sword in between the creature's eyes.

At the base of the sword the monster’s flesh turned a shade of orange, and the beast burned to the ground in a matter of seconds. Like with the flying armor, a light, this time red, emerged from the monster’s ashes into the hunter.

“Not bad.” Said the brunette.

“Thank you. But I have a question.” The white haired vampire pointed towards the ashes. “What was this light?”

Hajime let out a breath through his nose and signaled Nagito to follow him, he probably didn’t want to stay idle while having a chit-chat. Understandable. The vampire followed him. “I don’t really know.”

“Oh?”

The brunette looked at his hand. “When I kill a monster, sometimes its soul enters my body, and I am able to use the monster's power. I think it’s called Ultimus.”

Nagito stayed silent.

“No clue where I got that power, but I’m going to use it to slay more monsters. It has a lot of usefulness too.”

“Like?”

The hunter patted his sheath. “Before going here I used all of the souls I had to forge this sword.”

So the blade was infused with the souls of monsters to itself become a monster killer. The ancient markings on it is probably what gave it its holy aura. “That explains its frightening power. I’m pretty sure its edge could kill me with a single poke!”

“I don’t think so. It destroys enemies now because they are weak, but you’ll see what happens when we come across something that’s really resistant. And vampires are  _ definitely _ in the resistant category.” As he finished his sentence, a peeping eye, a gigantic flying eyeball appeared behind Nagito.

Hajime wasted no time unsheathing his blade and striking the monster down, simply stabbing the monster while thrusting his sword above the vampire's shoulder. The massive blade almost grasing the creature of the night.

Neither of them were phased by what just happened, and a yellow light flew towards Hajime.

Sheathing back his sword, the brunette concluded. “Wow. You’re pretty fearless.”

“And you’re pretty gutsy.”

“You need guts to venture in a castle full of monsters.”

“True.”

They both turned back to their primary objective, exploring their surroundings. However, what Hajime said about his powers stayed in Nagito’s mind.

He can recall reading about the power that absorbed souls. It went under different names, Ultimus was one of them. Details were vague, but it was a powerful power that was definitely out of reach for any humans to weild.

Nagito’s instincts might have been right, this  _ average _ hunter might not be so average. But he will have to observe him some more to arrive at a definite conclusion. Which wasn’t going to be so hard, he had all the distorted night to do so, and Hajime wasn’t unpleasant to look at. The both of them might’ve just met, but something about that hunter just teased Nagito’s curiosity.

Venturing further into the depth revealed more of what Hajime was capable of. After some platforming was needed, it turned out the power he obtained from the flying armor was a slight levitation that allowed him to stay in the air for a bit longer. It was enough for him to be able to keep up with Nagito’s superior physical strength and bat form. However neither of them could abuse it, as transforming and staying transformed, as well as using for a long time, drained one's magic. It replenished with time, but it was better to be careful.

At some point, Hajime stopped the both of them as he noticed something using the passive peeping eye’s soul. He explained it let him see walls worth destroying, usually because of something hidden beyond.

A simple kick was enough for him to destroy the rotten wood, and on the other side was a spear displayed atop of a surprisingly well preserved black table, in comparison to the wet creaking walls and floor. Hajime shrugged. His sword was better than this.

Nagito noticed however that the spear was made of silver. He walked his way to the weapon and took it in his hands. “Not bad.”

“Want to bring it along?”

“Yes! All I have is a knife. And I’ll feel a bit safer with a long ranged weapon.”

The brunette came closer and took a longer look at the spear. “I might be able to upgrade it with some time and souls.”

“Forging with souls works with any weapon?”

He flickered his finger against the spear’s metal, it made a sound resonating noise in return. “Yeah. It just takes some more time.”

Nagito might not be a fighter, but there was plenty of knowledge about weapons and its uses in his library. It was a good time to put what he learned in practice. When one was immortal and stayed inside forever, they needed to distract themselves somehow.

As they went on, Nagito had the occasion to test his newfound weapon against some bomber armors. But using fire against them was quite effective to make their explosive burst in their hands. Hajime made the comment that Nagito should really learn more magic. Hopefully there would be spell books or encapsulated spirits to absorb.

The basement started to peak upwards with sets of stairs, a pretty obvious signal they were nearing the end of the area. On their way, they found a room completely different from the rest, made in stone with a giant blue crystal in the center.

“Teleportation room.” Concluded Hajime. He touched the complex magic machinery. “That can come in handy.”

“That means there’s something worth teleporting back to right?”

“Yeah.” However, most things down there were pretty unremarkable, they might’ve missed it, or were just unable to access whatever was that was worth looking into.

Nagito shrugged. “We can always search for it later if necessary.”

“Right…” The brunette sounded worried, it was probably going to nag him in the back of his head.

The vampire investigated the room. Teleportation spots were common in castles. Even with super speed having to go back and forth in a gigantic castle would get annoying quickly. There was also an anti security breach built in, as a user could only teleport to another teleportation room he had already visited.

“We should make a map.” Nagito claimed.

“I’m already doing that.” The brunette put his hand in his pocket and revealed a transparent film. He stretched the paper and on it was revealed the rooms’ placement they had gone through. He rolled it back into his pocket. “Got it from a warlock that doubled as a cartographer.”

Nagito chuckled. “Taking different types of payment?”

The hunter let out an awkward smile. “Yeah so what?”

“Nothing, it just says a lot about you.” And the vampire was on his way out.

“How..?”

Nagito didn’t answer.

“And now we’re just going to ignore that…” He could Hajime sigh behind him. The white haired creature didn’t remember the last time he teased someone but he didn’t know he missed it.

He meant what he said. Nagito read tales of greedy hunters that put down monsters only to ask for ridiculous amounts of money in exchange, using their superiors skills to threaten their clients. Or those who had no flexibility whatsoever when the client was unable to pay them in sound gold. Those were more agents of despair than the monsters they slayed, putting salt in the wounds of those pleading for help. So, unknowingly, Hajime accepting other payments,  _ practical _ payments did indeed say a lot about him.

They went back on the stairs, the old wood creaking loudly under their feets, attracting some enemies that Hajime quickly dispatched. At the top, they encountered a magically reinforced door, this time with markings on it. If there was a massive monster beyond, then that meant this was a sign they were about to the “guardian” of this zone.

Quick magic defusing later, the door slowly opened with a loud rattle. Beyond was a room with walls of stones, however part of the room was hidden behind a thick block of ice. Hajime poked the wall with his sword, and there wasn’t even a dent in it. Nagito got closer as well, maybe he was able to melt it with his magic.

Both teens got a chill down their spines. And before the vampire could react, Hajime was yelling: “Get down!”

The brunette tackled Nagito to the ground and as the pale teen fell down, he saw a white purplish light above him blowing the ice away like a leaf in the wind with an ear bleedingly loud noise.

When the light had passed, Hajime, who was still on top of the other teen, looked around his shoulder to check for any danger. Meanwhile, Nagito was still registering the situation, and somewhat enjoying the human warmth sprawled on him. The brunette quickly got up and helped the other up with his hand.

It didn’t take long to see what was the thing responsible for that laser of light.

On the other side of the room was a grey giant stuck in the structure, it's only parts visible were its two massive arms, part of its bust and its mutilated head with a giant blue eye exposed with the flesh as if it was about to fall out. Very disgusting.

The giant seemed to have been restrained by chains and handcuffs, but all of it were broken, only leaving the monster to awkwardly move in the corridor it was stuck in. Very sad but very disturbing, that was the nature of the Balore.

“Come Nagito, it’s time to fight!”

“Right.”

Instead of rushing in right away however, Hajime kept his distance and observed the enemy. Nagito did the same, but it was at least clear that the creature’s weak point was its eye. He could play keep away with fireballs and when magic was getting low, he could rely on his spear to stay a bit farther but all the while getting damage done.

Hajime adopted a similar strategy for the time being, using the skeletons’ souls to create bones in his hands to throw at the enemy. However, it was pretty clear he was at his best up close and personal, and the damage on the beast seemed to be minimal.

Ence, the better idea was to distract Balore to let Hajime close in and stab his holy blade into the weak point.

That was an easy task, after all Nagito could take a few broken ribs.

The vampire jumped out of his corner and kicked the Balore’s knuckle, enough to bring out its attention. The blue eyeball rolled towards Nagito, and the creature of the night waved in response.

Hajime was watching, and he was understandably very confused. In response, the vampire said. “Focus on the target!”

The brunet raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Meanwhile, the grey monster’s eye flickered with light, Nagito could tell this was a sign for trouble.

Energy concentrated around the blue point, the familiar shading of the light told the vampire all he needed to know. He expected Balore to try and strike him with his fist and lose some bones along the way, but here he could just dodge by ducking like they did before.

Wait, here the monster was aiming for him  _ specifically, _ ducking worked because the creature was just aiming at the center of the room.

Well. Nagito could handle a few soul burning wounds, a lowly creature like him wouldn’t complain.

But a yell echoed through the corridor. “Oh no you don’t!”

Hajime had jumped on one of the monster’s arms and ran along it to stab the eye dead and center, interrupting the laser attack. Looked like Nagito wouldn’t burn to a crisp today.

The beast writhed in pain, but the restraining corridor kept it from struggling too much. Meanwhile Hajime was twisting his blade in the weak point, making disgusting fleshy noises echo through the room. While hanging onto the stabbed sword, the brunet yelled: “Don’t just stand there!”

The message was obviously aimed towards the white haired teen, so he obeyed and followed the other’s steps, jumping onto the arm leap towards the eye. Like the hunter before him, Nagito pulled out his weapon and stabbed it next to Hajime’s. The beast writhed more, but couldn’t manage to get the two off, as its knuckles were awkwardly stuck in front of it because of the small corridor.

Hajime nudged Nagito, the vampire took his cue to finish the beast off, and formed fire in his hands that he applied directly into the stabbed eye.

The creature let out a blood curdling scream and flames started pouring out of its body, it was being cleansed out of this world. The two teens jumped off and watched the beast burn to a crisp, a grey soul escaping its ashes onto Hajime.

Once it was gone, a door revealed itself on the wall the Balore was stuck in front of like a guardian dog. However before Nagito could go forth, he felt a light grip on his arm.

“What were you doing!?” Exclaimed Hajime while letting go of the vampire.

Nagito responded truthfully. “Distracting the monster!”

Worry grew in the hunter’s eyes. “You could’ve been seriously hurt!”

“I could’ve gone out of the way!” He lied. “And we can’t say my plan failed!”

“That’s true but…”

The vampire started walking towards the exit that was beyond the Balore. “Let us go forth! Like you said, we have a monster to slay!”

Hajime stayed silent. He clearly noticed that Nagito tried to brush it all aside, but he still went along, and followed the vampire deeper into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito No Self Preservation Komaeda strikes again. And yes, this is that stupid Balore boss from Dawn of Sorrow, I love Dawn of Sorrow. Speaking of which, Hajime would play like Soma Cruz with the soul system.  
> Even if I don’t know if I'll ever continue this, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have noticed I'm pumping out a lot of those AU one-shots eh? Well I have a lot in reserve, I need to put them out one day or another hjdfhbvfdsj


End file.
